


A Little More Convincing

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the fifth season episode "Broken Ties" Ronon is suffering from guilt of what he almost did. John convinces Ronon to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little More Convincing  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-3  
>  **Word Count:** 647  
>  **Summary:** Set after the fifth season episode "Broken Ties" Ronon is suffering from guilt of what he almost did. John convinces Ronon to let go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandom Snowflake Challenge Day Six](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sheppard.” Ronon tossed over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. _Damn it! Why couldn’t John just leave it alone?_ He didn’t want to even think about being a Wraith worshipper much less talk about it. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. But for some reason John just wouldn’t let it go.

John clasped Ronon’s arm stopping him in his tracks. Seeing the guilt eat at Ronon every day was slowing killing him. He couldn’t stand by and watch it any longer. He wanted, no needed to do something and he figured talking about the ordeal would do the most good. If only the big Satedan would cooperate. “Ronon.”

The sound of his name falling from John’s lips like warm honey sent flames of lust shooting through his veins. His dreadlocks formed a curtain to hide his face as he bowed his head. He stood still barely breathing as he waited for John to continue.

“You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Ronon began to softly speak. “I was going to kill you, John. Hell, I wanted to kill you. I would have done it, anything just to make them happy.” A shudder ran through his body at the admission. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt John and yet he would have done it gladly for the Wraith. _How was he supposed to live with that?_

“You can’t blame yourself, Ronon. You were suffering from memory loss. You weren’t yourself.”

“What are you now? A doctor?” Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he glared at John.

“Don’t be an ass, Ronon.” John shot back as he shook his head. “I’m not saying it was complete memory loss only that it was part. You just forgot how much you hated them for a while.” He slid his hand slowly up and down Ronon’s arm in a soothing gesture. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Not intentionally.”

Slowly, Ronon raised his head as he turned to face John. “I would rather die than ever hurt you.” 

John gasped but before he could say anything Ronon added, “I could have lost you.” He cupped John’s face in his hands as he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. “I don’t know what I would have...”

A loud exasperated sigh echoed around the room as John took a step back and looked into Ronon’s eyes. “Look, Ronon. It’s over and done with. Forget it. I’m fine. You’re fine.” At the anguished look still locked in place on Ronon’s face it dawned on him what Ronon needed to hear. “Nothing you have done or could ever do will change how I feel about you.”

“Nothing?”

John didn’t miss the disbelieving tone. “Nothing.” The word escaped him with more force than he had intended. 

“You can’t be sure of that.” Even as he said the doubtful words he desperately wanted to believe John.

A slow smile began to pull at the corners of John’s mouth. “Believe me. I am.” His smile widened as he stepped back into Ronon’s embrace. “Tell me what I have to do to convince you.” He would do anything, whatever it took to make Ronon believe him.

At those words a wave of contentment washed through Ronon. It was such a relief not to have the shadow of guilt trailing after him. He couldn’t believe after everything he had done or threatened to do John still... He swallowed hard as he shook his head. John had said for him to forget it and that was exactly what he planned to do. 

Ronon slowly slid his thumb over John’s bottom lip before he gently tugged. His breath caught in his throat as John’s eyes darkened with lust. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he let John convince him a little more.


End file.
